Deadpool et ses voix folles
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé: Des petits délires inspirés par des amies. Vraiment aucun sérieux !
1. Délire 1: Salon d'esthétisme

Titre: Deadpool et ses voix folles

Résumé: Texte de petits délires inspirés par des amies. Vraiment aucun sérieux !

Salut ! Nouvelle sur ce fandom mais ayant beaucoup d'imagination et des amies folles dingue pour m'inspirer aussi ! Ça promet ;3

Donc pour s'y retrouver, Wade à trois voix dans sa tête (peut être que j'en ajouterais d'autres dans le lot XD) et non deux (enfin je crois) et pour se repérer ce sera de cette manière :

« Wade » alias Deadpool

**Voix : Chaos (intime Roger)**

Voix : Carlos

_Voix : Cassos_

Et enfin moi qui serait votre humble narratrice !

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, à part les petites histoires et les voix qui m'ont été inspirée par mes amies ! Cœur sur vous 3

Note : Désolée des possibles fautes d'orthographe Ah et les publications des histoires ne se feront pas régulièrement mais plutôt en fonction de mes inspirations et des folies des voix ;3

Donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir des chapitres toutes les semaines ou autres !

Allez j'vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

Délire 1: Salon d'esthétisme

Mise en place de la situation: Dans l'appartement de Wade, celui-ci avachi sur son canapé en tenue de Batman (me demander pas pourquoi) et astiquant son joujou (non pas ça bande de pervers !).

Bref ! En place !

-Eh les gars, ça vous dirait qu'on se lance dans le salon d'esthétisme ?

**-...**

_-..._

-« ... »

-Alors ?

_-Euh pourquoi ?_

-Bah c'est super comme idée ! Des gens venus spécialement pour se mettre à nu tout en se trémoussant et avec tout ça on se fait un Max de fric !

**-Tu décris un club de Striptease Carlos.**

-Attend laisse moi finir ! En plus on peut les badigeonner de tout un tas de produits chimique !

_-Là tu décris le Joker..._

-Et alors ce n'est pas super d'allier tous ces plaisirs ?

**-...**

_-..._

-« ... »

_-Si, on commence quand ?_

-Calmos Cassos ! Faut déjà établir des règles ! Alors petit un : c'est moi le boss, normal c'est moi l'intello du groupe.

« -Attend qui t'as dis que t'étais l'intello du groupe ?! »

-Bien, vous avez pas contesté pour que je sois chef ! Ensuite petit deux: on ne conteste pas la première règle voilà !

**-D'où tu connais le mot « contester » ?**

-J'te l'ai dis l'intello c'est moi. Et ensuite petit trois : Chaos tu ne t'approcheras pas des pots de cire !

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

_-On te connaît Roger, toi et ton amour de la cire à épiler !_

**-Roooh mais c'est arrivé qu'une fois !**

-Et une fois de trop, bon maintenant on lance le projet ! Go !

* * *

~1 semaine plus tard~

« -Yeah on a fait vite ! Le salon est au top ! »

**-Ouais la classe totale !**

Petite description du "salon" en question:

C'était un vaste débarras avec des cuvettes de toilette à la place des sièges, les ampoules au plafond donne une ambiance film d'horreur au salon, la table où l'on met normalement le client allonger est couverte de trace suspecte de rouge séché (sûrement du sang) et le placard où l'on range tout les produits d'esthétisme pour le salon est mélanger à des cuves radioactives. On se demande d'ailleurs comment l'endroit peut être encore debout ou même ne pas être une zone de haute radioactivité. On peut dire que les autorités ne sont pas vraiment efficaces dans ce monde...

Mais oui sinon c'était la « classe totale ».

_-Hey oh ! On ne critique pas la planque de notre matos d'armes !_

Et elles sont passer où vos armes ?

_-... surprise ?_

Bref ! Sinon les seuls trucs à peu près normaux dans ce dépotoir d'infections en tout genre sont le guichet avec une caisse enregistreuse vieille des années 80 et un piano au beau milieu de la salle d'attente toilette.

-C'est magnifique ! Bon maintenant la musique ! 

« -Euh pourquoi un piano ? »

-Bah pour Cassos voyons ! Lui qui adore le piano !

_-Ouais ! A moi les touches ! La la la la~_

« -Sauf que moi je sais pas en faire et toi non plus Cassos ! »

-Bah pas grave le piano fera tout le reste ! Après tout chaque touche est une douce mélodie nous envoyant au paradis des chimichangas.

_-Chimichangas *bave*_

**-*bave***

-*bave*

« -*bave* »

« -Euh où on en était déjà ? »

-Je sais plus... on va manger ? J'ai faim !

**-Moi aussi tiens ! Chimichangas ?**

-Carrément !

_-C'est partis mon kiki !_

« -Laisse le kiki en dehors pour l'instant Chaos ! On s'en occupera plus tard. »

_-Faudra pas oublier la licorne cette fois !_

-T'inquiète elle est déjà prête ! 

**-Bon on va manger les gars ?**

_-Yeah ! _

Et c'est ainsi que Deadpool créa son salon d'esthétisme et l'abandonna le même jour... au profit de délicieux Chimichangas ! Attendez moi les mecs !

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Une petite review ? ;3


	2. Délire 2: Fantasme sur patte

Ce texte vient d'un délire entre moi et SosoLeCroco ! Désolé Soso je sais que t'aurait voulu que ce soit pour un certain couple qu'on adore toutes les deux ;3

Nous retrouvons notre cher Wade Wilson alias Deadpool avec nos voix folles adorées !

« Wade » alias Deadpool

**Voix : Chaos (intime Roger)**

Voix : Carlos

_Voix : Cassos_

Et moi la narratrice !

* * *

Délire 2: Fantasme sur patte

Mise en place de la situation: scène de combat aux côtés de Spiderman et de Iron man.

On commence dans 3, 2, 1, Go !

« -Oh bon sang ! Oh bon sang ! Je vais me battre aux côtés de ma petite araignée d'amour ! Kyaaaa Stop ! Wade reprend toi ! T'es un mercenaire super badass oui ou merde ?! »

De leurs côtés, les voix de Wade:

**-Putain ! Putain ! PUTAIN ! RESTE CALME ! Soit naturel ! OH PUTAIN ! **

_-Bordel mini-Deadpool ! Ce n'est pas le moment de réagir alors que l'ont combats auprès de notre fantasme en collant Raaaah mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Et ce cul Wow à croquer MERDE ! Concentration ! On en train de se battre merde !_

_-..._

Retour à Wade:

« -Est ce que mon sourire est naturel ? Putain j'espère ! Faut pas qu'il se rende compte qu'il me perturbe ! En plus il y a son père ! Enfin Iron man, celui qui est comme un père pour lui c'est pire ! »

Les voix:

**-SOIT NATUREL Roger Euh Wade ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Fait comme si rien n'était, c'est tout ! TOUT… VA… TRÈS... BIEN… **

_-AAAAAAAH JE SUIS À CÔTÉ DE SPIDERMAN ! WOW regarde moi son sourire et ses abdos ! Définitivement j'adore ces costumes hyper moulante ! *bave* ATTEND ! Il sourit ? Ou je me fais des films ? Je vois pas très bien sous ce masque mais si il a sourit ! C'était peut être pour nous ?_

-... *toujours en mode carpe*

Le grand Wade Wilson, Deadpool pour les intimes:

« -Putain une fois que l'autre taré, avec ces foutus robot qui pullulent partout aura crevé, je te ferais ta fête ma petite araignée chérie ! C'est décidé prépare toi bien mon Peter adoré ! Oups identité secrète Mince lisez pas ça les gens ! Ah merde trop tard ! Bon bah on continue, tant pis... je disais donc que tu vas chevaucher ma licorne avec moi ! Et-Merde ! J'ai eu chaud au cul ou plutôt Mini-moi a eu chaud ! Non mais c'est pas vrai l'autre imbécile de robot pouvait pas faire attention ?! C'est important quoi ! Même si ça repousse c'est tout de même sensible ! Tiens un coup de katana dans ta tronche ! Prend ça ! On fait moins le malin hein ?! Le Dieu des canards est avec moi ! À L'ATTAQUE ! »

Voix adorées:

**-NATUREL ! **

_-Qu'il est beau ! Il fait chaud tout à coup ou c'est nous ?... Oh merde ! Tenue en lycra en feu ! Ouf on a eu chaud ! Faut faire gaffe Wade ! __Sinon où en étais-je Ah oui ! Impossible de résister face à ce corps de rêve et ce sourire... Oh putain ! Je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures ! Mais d'abord terminons ce combat au plus vite !_

-... *toujours aucun signal radio*

Deadpool, le tombeur de ces dames :

« -Comment je vais le déf-Wow j'ai eu chaud là ! Bref ! Il va me supplier de-Oups ! Désolé Tony ! Lance moi mon katana tu veux ? Merci t'es un amour ! Et après je le pilo- WTF ?! C'est quoi ce combat où on peut même pas fantasmer sans devoir éviter un coup MERDE ! Peter attend moi j'vais te-BORDEL ! Freddie Mercury POWEEEEERRRRRR ! »

Voilà les pensées de notre chère Wade et de ses adorables voix. Faut-il avoir peur pour Spiderman ? À vous de me le dire !

* * *

Et vive Freddie Mercury !

Reviews ?


	3. Délire 3: Moi j'aime les chats

Délire venant encore une fois de mes amies ! Attention à vos oreilles et aussi à votre mentale XD

« Wade » alias Deadpool

**Voix : Chaos (intime Roger)**

Voix : Carlos

_Voix : Cassos_

Et moi la narratrice !

* * *

Délire 3: Moi j'aime les chats.

Situation: Wade en plein combat de rue et repeignant ceux-ci d'une jolie couleur carmin.

-J'adore les chats~ 

_-Tout le monde aime les chats Carlos_.

-Non mais moi j'aime les chats~

**-Moi aussi~**

_-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Roger !_

**-Bah quoi ? Moi j'aime les chats~**

-On aime les chats~

« -Vous aimez les chats~ Génial et donc vous pouvez la fermer. Je suis en train de combattre là ! »

**-Non~**

-Non~ 

**-MOI J'AIME LES CHATS~!**

_-Au misère ! Elles vont faire une chanson à ce rythme !_

-Bonne idée ! T'es partant Roger ?

**-Carrément !**

_-Merde ! J'aurais du la fermer !_

« -T'aurais du ouais... »

-Donc la chanson s'appellera « Moi j'aime les chats »

**-J'adore ! Et les paroles du coup ?**

-On se creuse les méninges Roger !

**-Mais d'abord ! La Musique ! *fond de France Gall avec la chanson Évidemment***

_-Euh pourquoi France Gall ?_

**-Parce qu'elle est super bonne pardi ! Et puis française en plus !**

_-Oui et ?_

-Bah voyons c'est logique. Les français sont classes et aussi coincés du cul qu'un manchot des Alpes !

**-Y'a des manchots en Alpe ?**

-J'sais pas. Bon sinon les paroles ! Je vois bien un truc du genre : Y'a des petits chats partout dans la rue

_-Oh les pauvres !_

**-Des chats de luxes et des chats de gouttières. Alors c'est bien comme début ?**

« -Pas mal. »

_-Je te l'accorde._

-Ouais j'aime bien et après : À quoi ça sert de les abandonner ainsi !

« -Tous des sans cœur ! Faut les buter ! »

_-Avec toi faut buter tout le monde_

**-Sauf Spidey ! **

« -Et les vendeurs de tacos ! »

**-Oui aussi !**

_-Et les licornes ! _

-Attend tu lui a pas dit Roger ?

_-Dit quoi ? _

**-Euh rien ! Donc on reprend: Faut pas se rendre à l'animalerie **

_-Mieux vaux aller à la SPA ! Pour éviter le massacre de masse !_

-Oh ça c'est bien ça Cassos !

_-Merci... si je pouvais je me pendrais..._

**-Haha t'es drôle tiens ! Allez on continue : Moi j'aime les chats**

-Moi j'aime les chats !

_-Oh putain que quelqu'un nous aide !_

**-Les blancs, les noirs, les gris, les roux, multicolores~ **

-Par ce qu'on est pas raciste !

**-Ah ça non vu ce qu'on a envoyé à l'autre petite indienne là Youhou~**

-Roger, focus !

**-Ah oui donc : Moi j'aime les chats !**

-Moi j'aime les chats !

**-Et après ?**

-Euh pas d'idées, Cassos ? Wade ?

« -Pas disponible. Je suis en train de faire le ménage là. »

**-Ah ouais d'ailleurs y'a encore des cafards qui nous tire dessus là. **

-Cassos ?

_-M'impliquer pas dans vos conneries._

-Bof on fera sans ! Donc Roger ?

**-Oh j'ai ! J'ai ! Les petits, les gros !**

-Mâles et femelles ?

**-Par ce qu'on est pas sexistes !**

_-On est plutôt bi Héhé voir pan !_

**-Pan ? Panpan ? T'es dégueulasse Cassos ! Le pauvre Panpan !**

-Pas Panpan idiot ! Pansexuel !

**-C'est quoi ? C'est un truc sexuel ? Comment ça se fait que je connais pas ?!**

_-Désespérant..._

-Roger focus ! On est trop bon là ! Faut continuer !

**-Ouais on est trop badass ! Je me serais galoché moi même si je pouvais !**

-Beurk !

« -Image mentale ! »

_-Dégueu !_

**-Bah quoi ?**

_« -Pervers ! »_

**-Hey si je le suis vous aussi ! Enfin nous quoi ! **

_« -Ok on assume pleinement ! »_

**-Surtout après la soirée partou-**

-Focus Roger ! Je vais pas croire que je vais dire ça mais plus tard les obscénités !

_-Tu connais ce mot toi ? Obscénité ?_

-Encore une fois c'est moi le cerveau du groupe. Oh flash idée: Une fois que tu l'as aimé de tout ton coeur, N'en fais pas ton souffre douleur !

**-Quel poète non mais quel poète ! Je suis amoureux les gars !**

« -Sérieux mec, arrête ça. J'ai envie de gerber. Et pourtant j'suis en train de découper des membres humains. »

-À quoi ça sert de le maltraiter, Y'en a qui souffre de l'abandon 

**-Faut pas en faire des avortons !**

-Ah ça non, ça serait cruel ! 

**-Et le final: À quoi ça sert de lui faire là misère ! **

**-Moi j'aime les chats !**

_-Wade flingue toi..._

« -Tout de suite... »

**-MOI J'AIME LES CHATS !** *BANG BANG*

Voilà comment une chanson peut donner envie de se suicider...

* * *

Vous êtes toujours en vie ?

Reviews ?


	4. Délire 4: Les fesses de Spidey

Ça pars encore une fois très loin cette histoire !

Rappel:

« Deadpool »

**Chaos/Roger**

Carlos

_Cassos_

Et moi la narratrice ;3

* * *

Délire 4: Les fesses de Spidey

Mise en place de la situation: Deadpool affalé sur son canapé décrépit, portant en tout et pour tout un caleçon Spiderman.

«-Je m'ennuuuuuiiiiiiiieeeeeuuuuuh »

-Moi aussi

_-Pareil_

**-Moi ça va ! **

_« -La ferme Chaos ! »_

**-Maieuh !**

« -Je veux me flinguer »

-Ah non ! Après faudra encore tout nettoyer !

_-Ouais le sang c'est salissant !_

**-Moi j'aime bien !**

_« -La ferme Chaos ! »_

**-*boude***

« -Bon et si j'peux pas me dézinguer la tête, on fait quoi ? »

_-Euh on mate encore les photos de Spidey ?_

-Des photos prises sans son consentement !

_-Et ?_

-Bah rien...

**-Laissez tomber les mecs, la plupart des photos sont flous ou avec un mauvais angle ! On peut même pas voir son meilleur profil qui est de dos ! Qui est le crétin qui a d'ailleurs casser l'appareil photo déjà ?**

« -Roooh c'est bon, pas fait exprès ! Tout ça c'est à cause de Cable ! »

**-Mais bien sûr. Tu l'as encore provoquer et il t'as mitraillé ta tronche je te signale.**

« -Ça valait quand même le coup ! »

**-C'est vrai**

-Un point pour toi !

_-Tu lui avais dit quoi déjà ?_

« -J'sais plus... j'crois que y'avait le mot ornithorynque et peut être aussi cacahuète ? »

**-Ah j'aurais dit autruche et fraise ?**

-Non vous avez tout faux. Wade tu l'avais traité de rhinocéros chiant des bananes par le cul !

« -Ah ouais ! »

_-Pourquoi des bananes ?_

« -J'avais faim et envie de banane. »

**-Heureusement qu'on est pas une femme et enceinte en plus ! Vous imaginez nos goûts bizarre en matière de bouffe ?**

_-Ouais comme manger une salade ! *frissonne* _

-Beurk !

« -J'vais vomir. »

-Pas sur le canapé !

**-C'est bon pourtant les salades**

_« -La ferme Chaos ! »_

**-Méchant ! Bon sinon on se les regarde ces photos ?**

-J'croyais qu'elles étaient pas bonnes ?

**-Y'en à quelques bien.**

_-Bon ben fait pété Wade ! _

**-Et n'oublie pas le lubrifiant au cas où !**

_-Et la licorne !_

Et Wade rassembla son nécessaire de survie, c'est-à-dire : une bouteille d'1L de lubrifiant, sa licorne en peluche, son album photo spéciale Spidey, son canard en plastique et des cornichons... me demander pas pour les derniers. C'est de Deadpool dont on parle.

**-Ooh elle est bien celle-là ! Zoom !**

-Roger c'est pas un smartphone, tu peux pas l'agrandir avec tes doigts...

**-Ah oui c'est vrai !**

_-Zut on peux même pas voir de plus près le beau cul de Spidey !_

« -C'est vrai qu'il en a une sacré paire ! »

-Ferme

_-Et galbée_

**-On aurait envie de les manger !**

« -Oh ouais *bave* »

-Hé pas sur le canapé !

« -J'aimerais tellement qu'il chevauche ma licorne ! »

-Faudrait déjà qu'il nous toile pas au mur à chaque fois qu'on lui fait du rentre dedans.

**-Oh ouais rendre dedans *bave***

« -Dans son costume bien moulé *bave* »

-Bon je crois qu'on les a perdu, Cassos.

_-Une licorne *bave*_

-Autant pour moi...

-L'auteur ?

Spideypool *bave*

-Bon bah au moins le canard en plastique servira !

-À suivre...?

* * *

On peut si facilement partir dans ses fantasmes et vous ? Cela vous arrive-t-il ?

Reviews ?


End file.
